Mittens
by GhettoGorgeousGangstaGirl
Summary: The past few months at The Jean Grey School for Higher Learning have passed without incident, which is something short of a miracle with students like Kid Omega and enemies like the new Hellfire Club. No one expected that peace to last long and the unexpected arrival of a new student marks the beginning of the chaos they'd all been waiting for.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry. I know some of you are waiting for some other stories from me but I am currently wading through the biggest fiction crush I've ever had on Quinten Quire so I'm going to have to let this run it's course before I can even begin working on anything else again. So...

(Ch.1)

There were at least 24 students in Kitty Pryde's calculus class and unfortunately for the frustrated teacher almost all of them were drifting. All except, Broo the gentle mutant Brood child who listened enraptured by the lesson, Genesis genetic clone of Apacolypes who was determined not to disrespect professor Pryde by falling asleep, and Quintavius Quire, Omega level telepath and self proclaimed mutant revolutionary who wasn't sleeping but was far from actually paying attention.

The pink haired mutant rolled his eyes as Broo's clawed hand excitedly shot into the air again as if he had any competition in a classroom full of sleeping kids. A remark meant to wound died in his throat when a glow from the window caught his attention instead. He leaned back in his chair to get a better view but being a whole row away all it did was give him a better view of Glob Herman's skull. He scowled. Was no one else seeing this? A quick glance around told him every one was either sleeping or actually writing down what Kitty was putting on the board.

Sure it could just be one of the mutants or some other weird thing. Weird things are all over the damn place. But what if they were under attack again? Not that Quire wouldn't love to see the school burned to the ground but if anyone was going to stand on the ashes it was going to him. Not some rich entitled ass-hat like Kilgore and his merry band of rejects.

Quentin stood up and moved between the desks to the window with no regard to the students sleeping in them. He pressed his hands palm down on the windowsill peered closely out the window. There in the quad a warm pale yellow glow was pulsing. Getting bigger as he watched it. It seemed to swallow the light around it to feed itself.

At least he wasn't the only one who'd noticed it. Angel perched on the circle statue a few feet away from the phenomenon looking on with mild interest and on the other side of the quad two glittering red eyes appeared in a large lump of dirt that was creeping closer the light.

"Quentin!" Kitty's exasperated sigh pulled him back to the class room.

"Sorry to interrupt this shining example of institutional education, but since no one's noticed: There's something going on in the yard." He said before he could be berated for disrupting class. Not that it was much of class anymore.

Kitty rubbed her forehead and sighed. "What now?" One week. Just one week where they didn't get attacked, nothing blew up, and weird stuff didn't happen. That's all she asked for. She made her way over to the window closest to her and by then the other conscious students had begun gathering around while others were being roused by the commotion.

Shadowcat watched the light grow for a few heartbeats before pushing away from the widow sill, phasing through the students that had gathered around her. "Everyone stay put, I'll be right back." hopefully.

By the time she got there Hank McCoy, the schools resident scientist had joined Krakoa and Angel at the scene. "Has it d...one anything?" She asked, not sure what she expected from it but around here it was best not to assume too much and expect anything.

"Aside from grow exponentially over the past few seconds, no." Hank responded. He didn't even look up at her. His eyes were glued to the screen of a small device he'd brought with him.

"A-are we under attack?" She asked cautiously.

"It... doesn't appear so." Though he didn't sound 100% sure of his conclusion. "It appears to be a gathering of energy though I don't know that it means us any harm. Krakoa was trying to eat when when I arrived and it simply passed through. Though that could easily change."

"Great." Kitty sighed. "So what do we do about it?"

"It don't know if there's anything we can do besides quarantine the area. At least until it finishes doing what it's doing."

"Sure. Just throw it into the bottomless trunk of things you're hiding from us."

The two turned and to their annoyance, but not their surprise, founnd Quentin Quire standing behind them, arms crossed, brow raised, challenging them. Behind him a group of curious students had gathered, a few stragglers who's curiosity overwhelmed their reluctance were still creeping across the lawn.

"I thought I told you to stay in the class room." Kitty scolded, but Quentin only rolled his eyes.

"How long have you worked here?"

"What is it, Prof. McCoy?" One of the students. Idie, had snuck around everyone to squeeze between Kitty and Hank.

"I don't know, Idie." Hank answered gently, if not, a bit absently, as he adjusted the settings on his device. "But I intend to find out."

"Well whatever it is, it's alive." Quentin informed before anyone else could get a word in.

"Quentin, -" What was no doubt going to be a plea for silence from the telepath died in his throat. "Pardon?"

"He's right." Rachel Summers approached from the other end of the lawn. "I hear it too. I can't make any sense of it," Briefly she glanced at Quire to confirm that his experience was the same and when she was met with a mostly neutral expression and slightly raised brow rather then his insufferable superior smirk she assumed she was right. "But I can feel it."

"Feel what, exact- oh!" The small scanner in his paw-like hand have a sharp beep. While they'd been talking the anomaly had been growing bigger and the energy was growing stronger and along with it the light being given off.

"Hank?" Kitty asked. "What's happening?"

"I'm afraid we're going to find out."

The teachers and students both braced themselves for anything as the light grew brighter. Too bright to look at and for the telepaths the feelings grew louder though the thoughts were still too jumbled to hear properly. After what could only have been a few seconds but felt like minutes, maybe even hours, the light died down and Hank risked a peek. He cracked one of his eye and when he wasn't instantly blinded deemed it safe enough to survey the damage.

"Oh my stars and garters." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

After a blinding moment the light began to fade. "Is everyone okay?" Kitty asked once it had gone down enough to peek through her fingers.

"I don't believe anyone's been hurt." Beast replied. "Though perhaps momentarily blinded." He blinked a few times to remove the spots from his vision before returning his attention to where the anomaly.

"Oh my." In the center of the slowly dimming light a shape began to take form into what appeared to be human. A girl, who appeared to be the source of the now fading energy. For a moment she continued to emit the soft, pale yellow glow, before that too began to fade and her color began to dim until nothing remained, leaving her a dark and grey.

The yard was silent as everyone took in what had just happened. Beast was the first to move. He knelt down beside the form and cautiously reached out. Her shoulder felt solid enough in his paw like hand, though a little cold, and nothing seemed to happen. Encouraged her rolled her over, pulling her out of the tight ball she was in.

"Is she dead?" Idie asked, trying to see around Hank's bulk but as the girl had materialized utterly naked the scientist was doing his best to use his size to preserve her modesty. He is may be a doctor but there's no reason she should be exposed to a bunch of highschool students.

"I certainly hope not." He seem to locate a pulse and the girl was freezing but moments ago she had been little more then a warm light so he didn't want to make any rash assumptions.

"I can't hear anything." Rachel reported. Quentin stayed quiet though he looked like he may be concentrating. Listening, maybe?

"She's beautiful." Beast jumped slightly at Angels comment and slightly absent tone. He'd been so absorbed in their new arrival he hadn't noticed the winged mans approach.

Angel reached out to touch her before Beast could intercept. Angel's fingertips brushed her cheek and a thick bright spark shot between them. He let out a yelp and pulled back his hand. Angel stared down at her eyes wide and confused. Beast eyed Angel for a moment in the hopes of figuring out had happened. Aside from the look of bewilderment on his face the younger mutant appeared unharmed and, he couldn't be sure, but it looked like the girl had regained a modicum of color.

"Alright." Hank said, officially deciding to put an end to the spectacle. "There's nothing to see here, everyone back to class." He scooped the girl up and turned to Kitty.

"Are you sure we're not under attack?" The headmistress asked, giving the girl a concerned look.

Hank smiled at her concern. "It seems unlikely."

"Professor McCoy?" A small voice voice said from somewhere around their feet.

"Yes Broo?" Beast looked down at the small alien.

"What is going to happen to her?"

"I'm going to take her to the lab and see if we can't find out how she got here."

"Can I be of any assistance?"

"After class."

That answer seemed to lighten Broo's spirit and Hank gave his head a gentle pat before pushing through the crowd back towards the school.

"Looks like we don't get to watch the disection." Quentin said, watching the large blue mutants receding form. "What a waste."

The crowd had already started thinning. Many of the students heading off back to class, some even trying to sneak off before they were missed. Quentin considered making his escape but then locked eyes with Rachel Grey who appeared to be daring him to try and decided to wait for a more worthwhile distraction. Besides if this did turn out be some kind of attack he wanted to be around to revel in the chaos and destruction. As long a he wasn't caught in the cross fire.

He quirked a brow when he heard Broo shuffling around behind him. "What are you sniffing around back there, sleazoid?"

Unfazed by the insult Broo stood up and adjusted his glasses. He held up the prize he'd dug up so that the telepath could see, as if he cared to. In his claws the tiny alien clutched a pair of dark green mittens with the faded imprint of a light blue snowflake on the backs. "I think they belong to her." He said, dusting off the dirt. "I'll give them to her when she wakes up."

"Don't bother. Professor McCoy is probably carving her up as we speak. Bet she's the subject for our next class." Again no one responded or even gave him a second thought. Most of the students were used to him and knew better then to engage, not that it's ever stopped him.

_Get to class, Mr Quire. _Quentin rolled his eyes at the sound of Professor Grey's voice in his head but joined the crowd of straggling students heading back into the main building.


End file.
